ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spiny Spipi
Reddove said:: I saw a level 12 WHM solo it once, bearly. ---- The Soloable Levels are usually the levels that something is easily solo-ed at. While a 12 WHM may have killed it, it also prolly was a grueling fight. I personally killed it as a lvl 10 MNK but I was down to 5 HP and had to use Antidotes ~ And how many ppl do you know that walk around with those. The worst thing about this NM, like any Crawler, is its Poison. --Nynaeve 04:21, 10 September 2006 (EDT) ---- True, you have a point. I really didn't think about the whole "easy to kill" part of it. I'll keep that in mind next time. Thank you. :D --Reddove Testimonials :*Soloable by WAR10/MNK05 with Npc. :*Soloable by BRD10/WHM05 with 05-Army's Paeon 07-Foe Requiem and maby a cure or 2 :*Soloable by DNC10/MNK05 with Drain Samba and Pear au Lait. :*Soloable by BLU10/PLD5. :*Soloable by BLM10/(No Subjob) with Bind and Manafont. :*Soloable by PUP12/WHM06 with immediate use of Overdrive. Used Harlequin Head and Harlequin Frame. Automaton magic skill was 19, and Automaton melee skill was 25. :*Soloable by RDM10/WAR5 with Pineapple Juice and Chainspell cures towards the middle of the fight :*Soloable by level 11 NIN/DNC. Use Drain Samba and 2 Wakizashi. Fill TP to 300% and use Weapon Skill. Refill TP and repeat. :*Soloable by level 17 WHM/BLM. Use Barpoisonra and debuff Spiny Spipi a lot. :*soloable by 20THF/10RDM :*soloable by 12SCH/6BLM 0/8 Mist Silk Cape >< :*Solod by a 10RDM/5BLU with NPC, Set Sprout Smack(Slow). Used Bio, Blind, and Paralyze... Fight was Laughably easy (Hitting me for roughly 5-11 DMG), Killed with Exp Band and got 94 Exp with NPC out. (Could have EASILY killed it without NPC, but was being "Prepared") :*Soloed by a 14 WAR/(no sub)with Mighty Strikes :*Soloed Spiny Spipi as 13RNG/6WAR using Blind Bolts. Started with 100% TP Opened fight with Hot Shot. Used Sharpshot. Didn't Need 2HR. Not very good gear. (With some eva+ gear this would have been very easy.) Tristaenkun 21:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed by an 11 NIN/WAR, saw it while soloing. Buffs were Protect (from a Protect Earring), Regen (from a Field Manual), and a Meat Jerky. Happened to have 100% TP to start, so used Blade: Rin once at beginning and again later in the fight (after building up more TP). I was worried at first, but ended up killing Spipi with hp to spare (about 80, ~40%). No drop, but a silk thread which is worth much more to me =P. Vataro :*''Almost'' soloed as RDM11. Protect and Cure were used; weapon was Bee Spatha +1, armor mostly Leather. Proper equips, food, and Paralyze would've made this guy easy as pie, (and a higher level and/or subjob wouldn't hurt, of course). :*Soloed this as a level 15 WHM with no sub. It wasn't too hard, but I did have to use my 2 hour. 1/3 Mist Silk Cape :) LuckyM 08:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo'd as a level 8BST/4BLU. I ran around like a fool for about 30 minutes charming bees to attack Spipi, but got it down with only 2 charm fails. No buffs from book or protect, had enough MP to use 2 Pollens. No drop. :*Solo as SCH1/RDM1 for a good laugh. Dia kited it around the Inner Horutoto Ruins tower nearby. When Dia wore, ran in to the tower, cast Dia on it while it was behind and outside the tower trying to get to me, and zoned. When I'd zoned out, it was idle on the steps to the zone. Ran out to behind the outside of the tower to get ready for a good head start. Dia would wear, and I'd re-apply it and continue kiting. Used FoV Refresh. I'd also parse this at around 500 HP. Location in wide scan list. About "On Widescan, the placeholder is the third of the group of three crawlers that pop in the area." This depends on where you are when you wide scan. If you stand south of the mountain, this is true. If you stand west of the mountain, it's the second group. If you stand north of the mountain, it's the first group. I find it regularly between a group of bees and a Goblin Thug. "Dewi"